


If I Say Yes

by haatorii



Series: Waiting To Set It Right [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Sex Toys, Mid-20s Will Solace, Sex Toys, late-20s Nico di Angelo, the author's laughable attempt at dirty talk lmao, this is an extra chapter of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: Nico takes a deep breath. “And if I say yes, what will you do?”Will gives his best boyish grin.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Waiting To Set It Right [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801249
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	If I Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from Chapter 17 lol
> 
> Again, this, like my other fics, is unbeta'd so 🤷 mistakes are all mine. And please tell me if I missed any tags, thanks!

“See for yourself,”

It’s a picture of Will, nude, just out of the fucking shower, body still glistening from leftover moisture. He’s got his back on camera but he’s turning a little so Nico could still see his handsome face and the shift of his back muscles. But his ass? Oh god his ass. Mag-fucking-nificent. This picture should be in the fucking MoMA. He’d challenge anybody in a fistfight to have this picture displayed in the Louvre. He wants to print copies of it and hand it out to commuters in downtown Berkeley just so they could see how Will is a fucking piece of art come to life. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Will,” he says, still entranced by the photo.

“You like it?” He’s not paying attention to Will anymore but he could still hear the amusement in his voice. He nods.

“There’s more where that came from. Say the word and I’ll show you,”

He swallows the spit that has pooled inside his mouth and cleared his throat. “What do you mean?”

Will gives him a lopsided grin. “What do you want it to be?”

Fucking christ, di Angelo, answer him! It’s a simple fucking question! And you’re not a blushing virgin for fuck’s sake! Any illusions of virginity have fucked off like a fart in the wind the moment you went down on your knees in that fucking national park when you were 20. He clears his throat again. “Don’t answer my question with another question,”

“Stop trying to change the subject then. I offered and I need your answer,” he says. Will is lying on his back now, his phone above him.

“I… I don’t know,”

“It’s a simple yes or no, Neeks. I thought you were a writer? Writers are more eloquent than that, right?”

He brings a finger to his lips and nibbles on it. It’s a filthy habit but he doesn’t do it often so it’s fine. “What if I say no?”

“Then I’ll leave it alone and talk to you like I’m not hard in my shorts right now.”

Fuck. “Fuck,” he groans. “You can’t say shit like that!”

“What? I’m just being honest,” he reasons.

“It’ll influence my answer, dipshit!”

“So you’re saying you want to say yes?”

“Argh!” He shakes his fist at him

Fuck, is this a good idea? Is having phone sex with Will truly is the answer to this… whatever this is that’s going on between them? If he does this will the confusion, hesitation, or whatever the fuck that is inside his head telling him to stop is finally gonna go away, or will it only add more turmoil? His brain says no but his fattening dick says otherwise.

Nico takes a deep breath. “And if I say yes, what will you do?”

Will gives his best boyish grin. “I’d say I wanna put my hand under your shirt, trail my fingers lightly on your skin, then pinch your nipples with my fingers.” Nico breathes out a broken sigh.

“Then I’d lift your shirt and kiss your gorgeous chest. Kiss my way up until I have your pretty nipples between my teeth. Fuck, Nico you’re so sexy you make me lose my mind a little bit every time.” Nico bites the back of his hand as he squirms in his bed. Shit, he’s fucking hard now. And he can see Will’s other hand moving out of the camera. It’s not hard to imagine what he's doing there. He will not touch himself.

“When you’re finally panting, I’d flip you to your stomach, get those tiny shorts off of you, spread your ass wide and eat you out until you’re screaming my fucking name. Will you do that, baby? Scream my name so loud your neighbor would know me?”

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Nico balances his phone against a pillow and slips his hand under his shirt to pinch his chest. He closes his eyes. Fuck, it feels so good. He bites his lip and Will chuckles. “Yes, baby. Imagine it’s me. Fuck, if it’s not the middle of the night I’d drive there and do these things myself. Go on, pinch it harder. Yeah, just like that.”

Nico whines and slowly creeps a hand in his shorts. Will clicks his tongue and he stops. “No, baby, not yet. We’re just getting started.”

“Will,” he whimpers. He’s leaking in his shorts.

“No, baby, not yet. I’m not done eating you out yet. Do you want me to stop licking you?”

“ _Ah,_ no,”

“Didn’t think so, yeah? I’d lick you, put my tongue inside you, get it as far as it could go ‘til you can’t take it anymore. Then I’d stop. I’d get your lube, I know you have lube and toys there, sweetheart. I’d get your lube and that cute little vibrator I just know you have there. Get it, sweetheart, please?”

Nico nods his head, eyes a little watery from how fucking turned on he is, and paws his bedside drawer until he finds his bottle of lube and his bright pink egg vibrator.

“Show it to me, babe?” Nico blushes as he shows it to him. “Thought so. Baby, you’re such a perfect little slut, aren’t you?” Nico lets out a high pitched whine. “It’s clean, right? Good. I want you to slick that up and put it inside of you. Don’t touch your cock, I’d know if you do,”

Nico nods and swallows his spit again. He pulls down his shorts and kicks it away. He pours a generous amount of lube on the vibe and wills himself to calm down and relax. Will watches him the whole time, the sound of slick joins his grunts and moans.

“Prop your phone properly, babe. I wanna see you,” Will says. Nico sets his phone beside the book he’s been reading for a few nights already. It’s a bit farther than Will would probably like but it gets the job done. “Good, now get the vibe and turn around. I wanna see you put it in. Oh fuck, Nico! Fuck, my mouth is watering. You look so fucking good! _Agh,_ ”

Nico tries to ignore his throbbing dick under him while he concentrates on not blowing his load. This is the first time he has an audience. He and Travis never used his toys when they were still fucking, and he’s only had a few people over before (most of his hookups happened either in questionable bathrooms or in The Circle).

“Stop, I changed my mind.” Will interrupts. “Don’t use that. We’ll use it next time. I wanna be the one to put it in and control the remote. Use your fingers for now,” he commands in a deep voice that makes Nico feel like he’s vibrating out of his skin. 

Nico moans low behind his throat and puts the vibrator away. There’s still lube coating his fingers so he doesn’t pour any more so he slumps on the bed with his ass in the air, then reaches under him to rub the pad of his index finger on the sensitive bundle of nerves and slowly insert it. He moans.

Nico knows he’s a slut, but this is a different kind of sluttiness even for him. He’s alone in his room but he’s behaving like Will is there when he’s miles away.

“Can I,” he pants. “Can I touch myself now?”

“No, baby. Not yet, fuck yourself with your fingers first. I want to see you take three before I let you fuck your fist,”

Motherfucker.

Nico moves his fingers inside gently then adds another when he feels he can take another one. His red sleep shirt slides down and bunches up against his chin, making him feel like a fucked up Winnie the Pooh.

“You’re doing great, babe. One more finger and you can touch yourself,”

“Ahh,” Nico moans again as he tries, and fails, to add another finger.

“Be careful, sweetheart. Don’t hurt yourself, I’m not there to take care of you,”

He cranes his head to look at his phone on the table, Will is now kneeling in front of the camera, naked, touching himself in a slow rhythm, his tanned skin on full display. It makes his mouth water even more.

“Will, I’m close,”

“Can you get off using only your fingers, baby?”

“No, _ah,_ ” he grits his teeth, “I can’t,”

“Oh I think you can, baby,”

“No, I can’t,” he sobs. He pumps his fingers inside him once more.

“Sweetheart, try adding another finger, I think you’re loose enough for it,” Will says gently, his voice saccharine sweet.

Nico removes his fingers and adds more slick to it. He fucks himself with his fingers a couple of times before trying the third one, it slides in with ease.

“Good, sweetheart. You’re doing great,”

Nico is about to lose his mind from the pet names and the thought of Will’s deft, beautiful fingers inside of him, touching his walls, fucking into him.

His nerves sing with pleasure. 

“Will,” he whines, “I’m so, _hnng,_ close. Can I touch, ah _fuck_ , myself now? Please,”

“Oh baby,” he breathes out, “Okay, you can touch yourself now. Not everybody finds their prostate by just fingering themselves,”

Nico lets out tired a smile that he hopes Will can see. He wraps a hand around his leaking cock and fucks his fist until he’s about to burst.

“Will, Will,” he moans

“Yeah? Fuck, that’s right, baby, come for me, can you do that?”

“Ah, yes, yes, oh fu- _ah!_ ” He collapses on his side as he comes, his hand and chest covered in rapidly cooling cum, his mind blissfully empty.

Will moans low behind him, then followed by a shout. The panting comes a moment later, making him lift his head to see Will’s lean stomach stained with his release. He tips his head back and laughs.

Nico lets out a few more chuckles before clearing his throat, “Imma have to go now,”

“Okay.” 

Will ends the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm on [tumblr](http://haatorii.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/alveolivioli) if you wanna say hi!


End file.
